


Restoration

by Nicxan



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Not Beta Read, Samus is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: If no one else tend to the god's shrine, she would.She owed its avatar that much.





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 19! Holy cow how has it almost been 20 days already.  
The trope was mythology and I wish I had time for this one because I want to explore this more. When the month is over!

People sometimes talk about a shrine to a forgotten god.  
  
They don’t remember the god at all. They’ve never seen what it looks like – in a mural, or in real life. There exist no records of anything related to a Chozoian god of war. Everyone hesitates to call it a myth for only one reason: its avatar.  
  
She brought her weapons and her power suit. She brought bombs, plasma, missiles, ice … and used them all to bring peace where war ravaged. She stayed only as long as she needed to, and then left the area behind. Many feared her. Many adored her. Some whispered about the bad omens she brought with her and spat upon her name.  
  
No one, however, dared to contradict her when she said that her god deserved proper respect and a place of worship. She had brought victory wherever she went, she said. It was the least they could do. So, they listened.  
  
The people, with some funding from the Federation, hastily created a shrine in this god’s honor, and abandoned it as quickly as they had built it. Only a select few made pilgrimages to it, and even fewer made offerings. More than anything, it was treated as an obscure tourist attraction.  
  
However, it meant much, much more to her.  
  
Samantha carefully tread through the pathetic little forest nearby the Federation headquarters. The bag slung over her shoulder felt heavy, but it was full of offerings, some food, and other supplies. Her friends had poked fun at her for over-packing, but she paid them no mind.  
  
It was all important.  
  
It didn’t take long before she reached the entrance of the shrine. It was made of stone, and vines had started to overtake some of the pillars from the outside. It looked surprisingly old for being constructed only five years ago. ‘_The neglect is going to make this crumble much sooner before it should,_’ Samantha thought sadly.  
  
Nevertheless, she fished out her flashlight from the bag, flicked it on, and entered. The lights had long burned out, and no one had bothered to replace them. The plants had begun to make their way inside, some of the vines poking out from the holes in the walls.  
  
Samantha set down her bag, pulled out the lights and her old-fashioned clippers, and got to work.  
  
She replaced all the lights. She cut back the plants, tossing them back outside where they belonged. The bits of rubble that had fallen throughout the room were set aside carefully, leaving the main walkways clear. She couldn’t quite dust everything, but it looked more presentable than when she started.  
  
Working on the big statue in the middle – the one of the god’s avatar, Samus Aran – was going to be quite the task. Samantha had planned on saving the best for last. She wiped down the statue as best as she could, make sure the dust was off, shine it, get rid of any stray objects … make it as beautiful as she remembered it being.  
  
Almost as beautiful as the woman who had saved her life all those years ago.  
  
She was on an Earth colony back then – a separate one, close to where K2-L had been before it got raided and destroyed by Space Pirates. They had come for her home, too. Samus, however, had fended them off with ease. She effortlessly drove them off, using plasma, missiles, and even ripping them apart in the air.  
  
War brought peace.  
  
Samus had looked down at her, a scared teenager, and offered her hand. Samantha had taken it, awe-stricken by the avatar’s incredible skills – and said avatar’s mercy to the innocent.  
  
She swore to be dutiful, and pray to that war god … even when there was nothing to work with. Samus was a conduit to this god, and spoke to them. Her words would surely reach both. Her actions would be noticed.  
  
Samantha let out a sigh as she stepped down from the statue’s pedestal, wiping her brow as she did so. She admired her handiwork. With everything done, it almost looked like a respectable temple again.  
  
She sat at the foot of Samus’ statue and shut her eyes. A sense of peace washed over her, and all the tension in her shoulders faded. When she listened closely, very closely, she swore that she heard a whispering voice, as well.  
  
_Thank you._


End file.
